In recent years, international standards of mobile communication systems for Third Generation (3G) and later generations have been developed by a standardization project called 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project). For example, frequency bands of LTE (Long Term Evolution) which is a communication standard for mobile phones are defined by a technical specification “TS 36.101” of 3GPP. In the technical specification “TS 36.101”, an uplink (UL) frequency band and a downlink (DL) frequency band are defined as frequency bands for each band of LTE with band names (LTE band) such as “Band 1”, “Band 2”, . . . . For example, in the technical specification “TS 36.101”, 2500 MHz to 2570 MHz and 2620 MHz to 2690 MHz are defined for the uplink frequency band and the downlink frequency band, respectively, of Band 7.
A mobile phone supporting LTE includes a communication module supporting any one of the bands of the multiple LTE bands. For example, Patent literature 1 describes a communication module supporting a single band and a communication module supporting two bands.